Una sorpresa inesperada para itachi
by Mitzuki-chan.soomeworl-me
Summary: ¿que pasaria si descubres que tienes una nuera y una sobrina?¿y que tu hermano jamas te lo dijo?.- pesimo summary, espero els guste, y me dejen reviews!..xD pareja: sasuhina


Era una tarde soleada, sasuke, hinata y mitzuki se fueron de paseo por el parque.

mitzuki: yumi...puedo comprar un helado papa?

sasuke: bueno..pero no te tardes

mitzuki: hai! (se va corriendo)

hinata: no es divertido sasuke?..estamos en el parque con nuestra hija..casi como los viejos tiempos

sasuke: si...es cierto (la abraza)..pero eso es el pasado..ahora ay que enfocarnos en nuestro presente..

hinata: si...(pone su cabeza en su pecho) nuestra realidad.........tu, yo y mitzuki, como la gran familia que somos.^^

sasuke: te amo..

hinata: yo también..(estaban a punto de besarse, solo que alguien los interrumpió)

??????: uchiha...sasuke?O_O?

sasuke: itachi¬¬..que quieres ahora?¬¬

itachi: que es esto..tienes novia..he?(sarcástico)

hinata: amm..de echo..(interrumpida)

sasuke: si..es mi novia itachi..(volteándola a ver y le guiílla el ojo)

hinata: amm..si...soy hinata hyuga^^

itachi: jaja!..y para acabarla te agarraste una hyuga!

sasuke: pues si...pero es la mas bella hyuuga que aya visto (volteándola a ver)

hinata: O///O....ammm...si..y el chico mas perfecto que hubiera imaginado..(sonrisa)

itachi: Guacara!...me dan nauseas!

sasuke: largo de aquí itachi..arruinas el momento

itachi: jaja..creo que me quedare un rato aquí así les dará tiempo de contarme como esque tu te enamoraste de un idiota como el?(mirando a hinata)

hinata: bueno...será un idiota..pero es mi idiota..(abrazándolo, sonriendo)

itachi: y me podrían decir de que me perdí en todo este tiempo que no te vi hermanito?

??????: ya regrese papa!^^ (abraza a sasuke por atrás)

itachi: (caída estilo anime)p..pa..papa?!?!?!

sasuke: que bueno mitzuki..(acariciándole su cabeza, sonriendo)

hinata: (la abraza)nos da gusto amor...^^

itachi: amm...haber que significa esto..?O-o

sasuke y hinata: (se voltean a ver) el principio de un fin

itachi: que!!??

hinata: itachi-san, te presento a nuestra hija..mitzuki uchiha hyuuga ^^

itachi: he!!??? h....hija....!?O-O|||

sasuke: SIP..nuestra hija..(abrazo)

itachi: eso...eso significa..que....como..yo..soy..significa..que soy...su...dios santo..pero ella es tu novia!!?

mitsu; novia??...te equivocas...mi mama y mi papa..están casados...no creo que hubieran querido una hija, sin antes estar casados...

eso significa que si ustedes no hubieran estado casados no me querrían??

hinata: claro que no amor...nosotros te querríamos igual que ahora..además la ventaja de ella es que podrías haber sido mi dama de honor

(guillando un ojo, sonrisa)

mitzuki: Ho...todavía tengo oportunidad?

hinata: claro que si

sasuke: lo ves...que te parece mi vida..?(sonrisa sarcástica)

itachi: (todo confundido) eso significa..que encontraste a una mujer que te quiere mucho, se enamoraron, se casaron, tuvieron a esa niña,

y vives con ellas ahora!?

sasuke: si..ahí algo malo en ello?( misma sonrisa)

itachi: pues si...me convertiste en tío y jamás me entere!?

mitzu: tío?....tengo tío?

sasuke: si..mitzuki..te presento a tu tío..itachi uchiha..

mitzuki: woorale....tengo tío!!XD

kisame: itachi es hora de irnos..itachi?..(pasando una mano por su cara)

itachi: (todo traumado, no podía ni moverse)

pein: itachi despierta..ya vamonos...(golpeándolo)

mitzuki: esperen...lo are yo!^^ (se acerca a el y le da un beso en su mejilla)^^

todos(excepto sasuke): O_O! dios..!

sasuke: jaja....porque hiciste eso mitzu?

mitzuki: pues..no se...cuando era chiquita mama te despertaba con un beso en la boca..y a mi con uno en mi mejilla,

así que pensé que si hacia lo mismo despertaría..^^

sasuhina: -.-|||

itachi: (se cae par atrás, todo rojo)_

mitzuki: creo que el tuvo un efecto contrario se durmió en ves de despertar jejej^^°U

kisame: ammm....itachi??

tobi: hola soy tobi y tu? (dirigiéndose a mitzu)

mitzuki: mitzuki..un placer tobi^^

deidara: tobi que demonios haces...?¬¬ (jalándolo de la oreja)

tobi: tobi es buen chico....solo quería hacer amigos....tobi bueno

mitzu: (gota tipo anime) papa..que aremos ahora?

sasuke: no tengo idea mitzu...O_o

konan: despierten a itachi no nos lo podemos llevar así

pein: konan despiértalo eres la mujer

konan: a si claro...que se le ofrece ..que quiere que lo bese o que!?¬¬

deidara: seria una buena idea..

konan:....(pegándole a deidara)que mierda crees que soy..una teibol o que!?¬¬

itachi: (despertando)..aa..que paso?.._

todos: (se miran entre si) nada!^^°

itachi: tuve un sueño..muy raro...

konan: hey imbesil ya vamonos¬¬

itachi: ok Ok..._..

sasuke: hey itachi te digo algo..

itachi: Que!?¬¬(empieza a caminar)

sasuke: te quería decir que todo lo que "soñaste"..no fue un sueño..si no que fue todo de verdad..XD

itachi: OMG!!


End file.
